muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppets' Wizard of Oz
The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, an original made-for-television movie, aired as a special Friday night edition of ABC's The Wonderful World of Disney. Adapted from L. Frank Baum's novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, this latest retelling of the classic story follows Dorothy (Ashanti) as she journeys through an Oz populated by Muppets to find the Wizard and become a star. Airdates World Premiere: April 27, 2005 at the Tribeca Film Festival. Broadcast Premiere: May 20, 2005 at 8/7c on ABC in the US, and on CTV and CBC in Canada. Cast *''Muppet Performers'' :Steve Whitmire, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, Eric Jacobson, Brian Henson, Kevin Clash, John Kennedy, Ricky Boyd, Tyler Bunch, Julianne Buescher, John Henson, Drew Massey, Allan Trautman, Alice Dinnean-Vernon, Michael Quinn, Gordon Robertson, Adam Behr, Jeny Cassidy, Geoff Redknap, James Rowley *''Human Cast'' :Ashanti as Dorothy Gale :Queen Latifah as Aunt Em :David Alan Grier as Uncle Henry :Jeffrey Tambor as The Wizard :Quentin Tarantino as Himself :C. Ernst Harth as Earl :Dan Payne as The Weatherman :Kelly Osbourne as Herself (uncredited) :Edward Hibbert as Theater Man (uncredited) Muppet Cast *''Muppet Characters'' :Kermit the Frog as The Scarecrow :The Great Gonzo as Tin Thing :Fozzie Bear as The Cowardly Lion :Miss Piggy as Glinda, the Good Witch of the South :Miss Piggy as The Wicked Witch of the West :Miss Piggy as Tattypoo, the Good Witch of the North :Miss Piggy as The Wicked Witch of the East :Pepe the Prawn as Toto :Rizzo the Rat as Mayor of Munchkinland :Statler and Waldorf as the Kalidah Critics :Sam the Eagle as the Gate Guard :Johnny Fiama :Scooter as Assistant to the Wizard :Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker as Emerald City Technicians *''Flying Monkeys'' :Sal Manilla, Sweetums, Angel Marie, Old Tom, Blind Pew, Black Dog, Spotted Dick, Crazy Harry, Monocled Pirate *''Background Characters'' :Animal, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, The Swedish Chef, Clifford, Foo-Foo, Camilla, Bubba the Rat, Rats, Crow, Bean Bunny, Rowlf, Lew Zealand (extended cut only), Zippity Zap, Zondra, Chip, Hillary the Owl, Cameraman, Bunnies, Penguins History The film marked the first major project after the acquisition of the Muppets property by The Walt Disney Company, which The Jim Henson Company is still consulting under. Since April 2004, the Muppets had been re-introduced to the public by way of low-key marketing and guest appearances on such shows as Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, Good Morning America and Saturday Night Live in hopes for a successful turn in the ratings by the time the new telefilm hit the air. The Adaptation This film departs from the original Oz novel in a number of noticeable ways: Dorothy's family owns a diner instead of a farm; Toto is a prawn; the Tin Woodman is a robot. Many of the characters' personalities and backgrounds are given a show-biz makeover; for instance, this version's Dorothy dreams of being a famous singer, and at first she plans to ask the Wizard to give her fame rather than a way back to Kansas. However, in several respects the plot follows the novel more closely than does the classic 1939 movie: For example, the Good Witch of the North (who greets Dorothy when she arrives in Oz) and Glinda (who shows her how to get home) are separate characters; the magic shoes are silver instead of ruby; when Dorothy defeats the Wicked Witch of the West, she gains control of the Winged Monkeys; and the Wizard meets with each of Dorothy's friends separately in a different guise. Another note is that the Winged Monkeys are a biker gang, a trait that is reminiscent of The Wiz. See Also * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (home video) * ''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (soundtrack) * Nanco Muppets' Wizard of Oz Plush External Links *[http://abc.go.com/movies/muppets.html Official ABC Muppets' Wizard of Oz Website] *[http://muppets.go.com/oz/oz.html Official Disney Muppets' Wizard of Oz Website] *ABC's Primetime Promotion with Video and Pictures *[http://toughpigs.com/ozcontents.htm ToughPigs.com Muppets' Wizard of Oz coverage] 10 Category:The Muppets' Wizard of Oz